


The Bitch is back

by writingformadderton



Series: Rocketman-Based on our fantasy [1]
Category: Madderton, Rocketman (2019), Taron Egerton - Fandom, richard madden - Fandom
Genre: Couple, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Richard gets back home from a shoot in New York and is excited to see his boyfriend again. Taron does his best to make him feel relaxed after this stressful time but also loves to annoy his boyfriend by changing the lyrics of songs and driving him crazy.





	The Bitch is back

Richard steps out of the airport and onto the street. The sun shines brightly in his face. Richard puts his sunglasses on and walks over to a parked cab. He’s just gotten back from a 2 week shoot in New York. He enjoyed his time, but he’s most looking forward to seeing his boyfriend Taron. Because he missed him a lot. They spend most of their free time together and T is a big cuddler. Rich feels quite alone whenever he’s away from him.  
He gets in the cab and rests his head back. Closing his tired eyes he rests for a bit.  
When the car stops, he looks up and sees Taron’s car parked in front of their house. He steps out of the cab and gets his bags, a rush of excitement in his body. His love is at home! He quickly pays the driver and walks towards the door. After searching his bag, he finds his keys and opens the door. “Taron?” He shouts and slides off his shoes. He hears the familiar footsteps of the Welsh man and hangs up his jacket.  
“You’re a bitch.” Taron says in a serious tone and looks down from the top of the stairs. He has his arms folded over his chest.  
“Excuse me?” Richard asks shocked and completely confused. Did Taron just call him a bitch? What the hell did he do?  
Taron giggles and points at him. “You’re a bitch, oh the bitch is back!” He sings and starts laughing when he sees Rich’s jaw drop.  
“You’re the bitch!” Rich says and laughs. “You can’t just say that to me with a dead serious face! I really thought I messed something up.” Richard puts his suitcase and bag aside and starts walking upstairs. His things can wait, right now he needs his boyfriend.  
Taron grins and shrugs, standing still. “You did mess up something. You left me alone here for 2 weeks! I was all on my own and had nobody to cuddle me.” He starts to act, Richard can see it. Taron’s eyes begin to water with on command tears and he looks pretty hurt. “You left me Rich!” He says with a fake crack in his voice. They have done it a thousand times before just for fun. Acting and improvising dumb situations they would never be in.  
Richard chuckles and stands on the step beneath Taron. He begins to play the game with him and grabs Taron’s hands, squeezing them and pulling them to his chest. “I’m so sorry! It wasn’t my intention to hurt the love of my life.” He says overdramatic and hilarious. His voice turns into begging and he strokes over Taron’s cheek. “Please forgive me!” He whispers and on command tears are filling his eyes.  
Taron looks at him and lets a tear roll down his face. “I’m sorry, I can’t!” He chokes out and takes an extra loud sharp breath. He lets Richard’s hands go and turns away from him.  
Richard bites his lips to keep himself from laughing and sees Taron doing the same. He takes the last step up to be on the same level as Taron and pulls him closer. “You are so dumb sometimes.” He giggles and can already feel the taste of Taron’s lips. “And I fucking love that.” Rich stares into his boyfriend’s eyes and sighs happily. He was back home.  
“You’re dumb enough to do it with me and I fucking love that!” Taron chuckles happily and kisses him tenderly. Richard moans against his lips which brings a deep smile to his face. “I have missed you too my love.” Taron sighs and pulls him closer. They close every gap between their bodies and their lips melt together.  
Richard’s hands press T tight against him and he loves feeling Taron’s lips on his. “I missed your taste so much.” Rich growls and kisses him passionately. His hand grabs Taron’s neck and T’s hands slide under his shirt. They share a few kisses before they pull away. Both of them enjoy just standing there and holding each other.  
Taron slowly strokes over Richard’s head which he buries in his shoulder. He places soft kisses on his hair. Richard relaxes against him and has his arms wrapped around him. He smells Taron’s sweet scent and feels how his body releases all the stresses of the past 2 weeks. “Rich?” Taron asks.  
“Hmm?” He hums half asleep and cuddles deeper into Taron.  
“How about cuddling in a bed for a bit so you can get some sleep? You looked immensely tired when you came in.” Taron suggests.  
Richard nods and holds him closer. “That’s the stupid time difference. It took away 5 hours from me!” Richard grumbles and causes Taron to laugh.  
Taron gently rubs his back and walks them into their bedroom. Richard lies down and watches Taron as he closes the curtains a bit. Taron jumps onto the bed next to him and giggles when Richard flinches. Taron lies down and pulls Richard close to him. “Try to sleep a bit love.”  
Richard nods tiredly and cuddles into him. Taron starts humming the melody of The Bitch Is Back. “Taron!” Richard groans and slaps him playfully on the arm.  
“I’m sorry!” Taron chuckles and starts playing with Richard’s hair. Finally, he could hold him again and cuddle him whenever he wants. His beautiful boyfriend is fast asleep in his arms. Taron knows that Richard only sleeps that fast in his arms and smiles proudly. Rich always needs some time to fall asleep without him and he hates it. But Taron thinks it’s cute to know Rich feels that comfortable around him.  
An hour later, Rich wakes up again still in Taron’s arms. He smiles happily and looks up at him. “Hey.” He whispers.  
“Morning sleeping beauty.” Taron teases and gives him a kiss on the forehead.  
“You didn’t have to stay with me the whole time.” Rich says and tangles their hands together.  
“You really thought I would leave you here sleeping on your own after two weeks alone time?” Taron kisses him again. “I know you sleep better when I’m here.” Richard’s smile gets softer and his thumb rubs over Taron’s knuckles. Taron gets lost in Richard’s sleepy blue eyes and plays with the grey streak in his hair. His eyes wander down to the shirt Rich was wearing. It’s the one Taron gave him so he wouldn’t miss him that badly. Both of them knew they would miss each other anyways, but it was a nice gesture. “God, you’re fucking beautiful.” Taron whispers.  
“Shut up.” Richard giggles and blushes slightly. His arms wrap around Taron and he turns on his back with Taron on top of him.  
Taron looks down at him slightly annoyed. “I swear I’m gonna make you scream my name tonight if you ever tell me to shut up again when I compliment you.” He speaks warningly.  
Richard raises his eyebrows and his blue eyes light up in amusement. “Are you threatening me?” He says with a smirk.  
“Maybe.” Taron says and kisses Rich. He bites his lip causing a surprised moan from Rich. Richard pulls him close and feels Taron’s whole body weight.  
“Count me in then.” He whispers and rubs Taron’s back, letting his hands go lower.  
“Naughty.” Taron smiles and squeaks when Richard’s hands squeeze his ass. “Stop it!” He warns.  
“Shut up.” Richard groans and kisses him passionately while his hands travel under his shirt. He feels Taron’s strong back beneath his fingertips.  
“You naughty little minx!” Taron giggles and starts kissing his neck. He bites and sucks marks onto Rich’s skin beneath his ear. Rich squirms underneath him and moans in pleasure. The first time kissing and messing around after being apart for a while is always the best. “I’m hungry.” Taron says suddenly and lies his head down on Richard’s shoulder.  
“Let me guess, you’re too lazy to cook but motivated enough to drive to the Italian restaurant?” Richard says chuckling and looks at Taron.  
Taron rolls off of him and sits up. “Yes, because you’re the one driving. And this place holds very fond memories!” Taron grins cheekily and looks down at him.  
“Mhm, I asked you to become my boyfriend there.” Rich smiles and sits up as well. He takes Taron’s hand into his and looks at him proudly. This little restaurant where he had been a nervous wreck when he asked Taron to be his boyfriend. He still remembers how Taron’s eyes lit up and how he leaned over the table to kiss him as an answer.  
“I still think of it every time we’re there.” Taron confesses and kisses him softly. He remembers how happy he was when Rich asked him. How he nearly fell into his food while he was leaning over the table.  
“If we go there, I’ll have to shower first.” Rich says and gets up, but Taron holds him back with his hand.  
“Only if I can come with you.” Taron says with a grin. Richard shrugs and pulls him from the bed. They walk into the bathroom and undress themselves.  
Hot water is running over their bodies while they hold each other in their arms. Taron fondles over Richard’s back and places kisses on his lips. He missed holding and kissing his boyfriend so much even though it had only been 2 weeks. They wash up and get out soon after, getting dressed.  
Taron stands there and puts on a shirt. He glances over to Richard who’s drying his hair in the bathroom into a curly mess. Rich finishes and hands the dryer to Taron. Taron leans over to him and gives him a kiss. He plays with Richard’s now soft and warm hair.  
Richard is already ready to go when Taron closes the bathroom door behind him. “You drive.” Richard says and sees Taron whine and roll his eyes. Most of the time, Richard is the one who drives, but today he’ll let Taron drive.  
Now in the car, Taron starts the motor and drives on the street. He starts singing, like every other time they are in the car. “You’re a bitch, you’re a bitch, oh my bitch is back.” He sings at the top of his lungs and looks over at Richard.  
“I swear if you don’t stop singing that song with the wrong words I’m gonna fucking lose it!” Richard warns him annoyed and leans back in his seat.  
Taron just laughs and takes his hand to squeeze it shortly. He turns the radio on and starts dancing. T sings along to the song and his hands let go of the steering wheel whenever he dances around, switching to drive with his knee. He looks over to Rich. “I love you!” He says smiling happy.  
“I love you too.” Richard says and opens the window. “Now put your hands back on the wheel and eyes on the street.” He begs him and shakes his head.  
“You wanted me to drive Rich.” Taron teases and pushes the brakes hard at a red light. He chuckles when he sees Rich sitting there with wide eyes. He gives his hand a quick kiss.  
At the restaurant, they receive a friendly welcome by the owner. He knows the couple had a very special meal at his place and they come back on their anniversary every year. Richard holds Taron’s hand in his and follows him to a table. They order their food and wait for it while looking out the window.  
“My two favorite guests are visiting me again. It’s always a pleasure!” The owner says as he approaches their table and sets their plates in front of them. “How was New York, Mr. Madden?” He asks kindly.  
“It was okay. I had a lot of work to do so I didn’t get to see much of the city.” Richard shrugs his shoulders and smiles at the man.  
The owner lies his hand on Richard’s shoulder. “My wife missed seeing you here.” He whispers with a grin.  
Taron laughs and takes Richard’s hand. “Tell her Rich is mine.” He says playfully.  
The little Italian man laughs. “I told her that he is yours and she is mine. But she’s crazy about those blue eyes.” He shrugs his shoulders and his own blue eyes light up in amusement. Taron grins and looks into Rich’s deep blue eyes. He can totally relate to that. He gets lost in them every single time.  
They begin to eat and talk about Richard’s work back in New York. Suddenly, Rich stops eating and puts his fork down, his ears peeking up.  
“You okay? What’s wrong?” Taron asks concerned and takes his hand into his own.  
Richard looks at him annoyed. “You’re a bitch.” He simply says and rolls his eyes.  
“What?” Taron asks but then his ears catch onto the tune playing. The Bitch Is Back. He starts laughing. “I swear I have nothing to do with that.” He giggles with tears in his eyes.  
“Stop laughing, that’s not funny.” Richard groans and puts some noddles into his mouth. But Taron can’t stop giggling and chokes on his water. He coughs and tries to breathe normally. “God, you’re such a dumb dork!” Rich gets up and pats him on the back until Taron calms down. As soon as he can breathe again, he laughs again and presses a kiss to Rich’s lips. Richard can feel Taron’s shivering lips when he tries to pull away


End file.
